07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Barsburg Church
The Barsburg Church is a Church located in the 7th District and said to be guarded by the Seven Ghosts. The Church is the location where most of the anime series takes place, consisting of the land that the Pope owns and protects. It appears to be well protected from outside attacks from foot-soldiers with the use of a moat that surrounds the Church, and appears to be only accessible with the use of a flying vehicle such as a Hawkzile or a Ribidzile. There is a barrier around the Church which is supposed to limit the movement of Wars and Warsfeil within the Church, though it does not appear to affect the powerful ones, such as the Black Hawks. The Church is guarded by the Imperial Guard. History It is unknown when exactly the Church was built but it was shown during the Raggs War, showing it has stood for more than 10 years. Notable Figures Many of the protagonists of the 07 Ghost series are from the Barsburg Church. Descripton The Barsburg Church is a very tall structure that appears to be either made of limestome or marble. Running round the Church is a large wall, and built on the wall are seven towers, each tower containing the statue of the Ghost it belongs to. The building of the Church is thin and rectangular, with several entrances, being either the main door, or several archways that also lead inside. The Church has many balconies, and these are fenced with golden railings. The Church's most notable feature is its two large, cone-shaped towers that appear to be made of glass. Exterior Bazaar Within the Church grounds there is a large area used as a market place. This appears as many long pathways extending from the Church pool and fountain, with many tents lining each side of the pathways. In the centre of the Bazaar is the Church fountain, and a pool in the shape of an arrow, presumably pointing towards the main Church building. The Bazaar is often the location for hosting parades in the honor of the Seven Ghosts that guard the Church as seen in episode 7 of the anime. Light Dungeon Applicants Block The applicants block is a large portion of the Church that is solely used as a temporary home for those who are taking the Bishop's Apprentice Exam who do not live in District 7. Those candidates who do live in District 7 can opt to commute between the Church and their own homes. The block consists of hundereds of dorm rooms next to eachother, the rooms themselves being small and humble in design with two beds to a dorm, two desks and a few shelves for books. Interior The main hall The main hall appears as the place where mass is conducted. It is a very large, square-shaped room where the walls and floor appear to be made of marble. Towards each side of the room are several marble archways that run down the length of the room, stopping some distance before the Chuch altar which is at the very back wall. The very far end of the room, at the back, is sloping forward, the middle of the wall being the closest to the front. The Church altar is golden and sits before a white, marble wall, and above it is the insignia of the Barsburg Church, also in marble. At each side of the altar, the walls are a pale green, decorated with golden lining. There is a skylight above it. The Library The library is one of the largest rooms in the Barsburg Church and is located near the Applicants block for the benefit of the examinees who need to study for the exam. The room appears as a large maze of wooden bookcases, stacked full of books, that are as tall as the ceiling. There are a few open spaces dotted randomly around the library where there are a few tables and chairs. The western tower greenhouse On the western tower of the Church there is a very large dome-shaped greenhouse, protected with golden railing and amber-tinted windows. It is one of Labrador's favourite places. The greenhouse floor is grass and round in shape and it appears to be exclusively for roses, the flowers there also being edible. It is accessed by a small staircase. In the centre is a huge oak tree, around it being many arches and small ferns. It is also one of the places in the Church that was infiltrated by a Kor. Room of mirrors The room of mirrors is a small room that appears to be one of the highest rooms in the Barsburg Church. It is octagonal in shape, and each wall holds a two-way mirror supported by a metal frame, and in this respect it looks similar to a greenhouse. It is used for making tough decisions, by showing illisions and even the Bishops themselves use it. The mirrors are covered in a thick mist that clears when the mirror is showing an illusion. The infirmary The infirmary is where those who are ill are taken to be taken care of until they are well again. The infirmary is a large, rather plain room only containing beds for the sick. Both Teito and Aldo have been in the infirmary. Room 1075 Room 1075 is Frau's room. It is located to the north-east of the main hall and far north of the Applicants Block. The room itself is small and humble, containing a single desks one large bookcase and a large bed in an indent in the wall under a gold and black arch. On the floor is a large, black coffin with the cross of the Church engraved onto the lid, as Frau sleeps in this coffin, it is unknown why he has a bed. Church catacombs As the name suggests the Church catacombs present themselves as a cementary consisting of an underground network of passages and rooms used as burial chambers for keeping the dead bodies of those in the Church until relatives of the deceased claim them for burial. The rooms themselves are large and may house up to eight bodies at any one time, and the lighting there consists mainly of blue flames along the walls. The staff there are criminals, and three criminals appear to be assigned to a single room. Meeting room The meeting room is a large room used for those of a Bishop rank or higher to discuss important matters. The room is large with desks at each side of the room where the Bishops are to sit, and a smaller desk to the back of the room where Jio and two guards are sat. The ceiling of the room is very high and supported by marble pillars and golden frames. On the floor is the cross of the Church. The practice hall The practice hall is where students can go to practice their use with a Baculus on Kor, mostly being used for preperation for the Bishop's Apprentice Exam. It is a long, narrow room with glowing archs above it that look similar to Castor's ghost power. All around that archs is a large barrier made of water, the archs being used to contain it, and this water barrier holds the Kor. It appears that the barrier is one way, as Teito was able to put his hand through the barrier, but the Kor are unable to get out. BarsburgChurchDistrict7.png BarsburgChurchDistrict72.png BarsburgChurchDistrict71.png BarsburgChurch1.png District7.png AboveChurch.png Category:Locations Category:District 7